Losing My Mind
by AlexisKlainer
Summary: Kurt gets hospitalised and Blaine is losing his mind... Title taken from ' Cough Syrup ' Lyrics
1. Chapter 1

** Before you read this, please take note. This is a story I wrote to highlight the horrible torment MANY people go through just because they are 'different' (eg, Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual)  
We are ALL human beings and we all deserve to be treated as such. I hope that there wont be any haters or homophobes.  
But then again, it's Glee. So there won't be :)**

**So yeah, this is my first Glee fiction and reviews will be very welcome, despite the nature of the story x**

* * *

_Kurt_

Kurt clutched his satchel closer to himself as he sprinted through the barren Mckinley halls, tears streaming down his face.

_This was meant to have stopped!_

His ribs ached as he reached the door that led him to the boys bathroom closest to him and let himself in. Mercifully it was empty and he allowed himself to slump against the sinks and look at his face in the mirror.  
A black eye was starting to form around his right eye and his sides ached from being kicked repeatedly then the strain from running to the bathroom.

Tears stung at his eyes as he took in his appearance and he knew exactly how Blaine was going to react..

_He's going to flip.. Want to hurt those jocks for hurting me..._

His fingers trembled as they pressed on the tender flesh there. A broken hiss of pain escaped his lips and his hand immediately dropped to his side again. The burn in his lungs increased, causing him to drop to the floor, his head leaning back against the sinks behind him, his arm wrapping uselessly around his torso, trying to dull the pain.

When the coughs started to wrack his lithe frame, Kurt brought his hand up to his face, trying to stifle the noise, less **they** find him again. As the coughs causing his body to shudder finally finished, his stomach was churning and he felt something dripping off his hand.  
One look at his hand confirmed his fears. Blood, a dark crimson already falling off his fingertips to the floor.

His tongue tasted the metallic taste in his mouth, and felt the blood running across his lips and down his chin.

And that is when he blacked out.

* * *

**Thoughts?  
Good? Bad? Ugly?  
Drop a review and let me know! :D**

Alice x


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the next chapter! :D After the fantastic reviews I got yesterday (UK time) it made me want to get this chapter out ASAP so... voila! **

**THANK YOU to those of you who have reviewed, favourited, and put this on your alerts, it means a lot to me! :D**

* * *

_Blaine_

He'd only just been called out of his current lesson by Mr. Shue, as Kurt hadn't shown up to French and no one knew where he was. Since Blaine knew Kurt better than anyone else, it was why he had recruited Blaine for help.

His feet pounded the corridors, before turning a corner and laying his eyes on the bathroom door ahead of him. Desperation to just _find _Kurt made him take those few steps ahead and open the door.  
The second he did, his breath left him at once.

Kurt was there, slumped over on the floor infront of the sinks, blood dripping off his chin and onto his crisp white shirt; off his hand and onto the floor, creating a small pool of blood beneath his outstretched fingertips.  
One side of his face was slightly swollen, a black eye already stark against his alabaster skin.

Blaine rushed to his side and shook him almost roughly.  
"Kurt! Kurt can you hear me!" Blaine's eyes were wide, searching for any signs of life.  
Kurt's head just lolled to one side and a bubble of blood expanded then burst in the corner of his mouth. Moving so quick his hands almost fumbled, he grabbed his phone and dialled for an ambulence.

"Hello 911, What's your emergency?" The calm voice on the other end of the phone nearly made him want to yell angrily at the woman.  
"Help! I need an ambulence at Mckinley High school right away! My...My boyfriend's been beaten... I think he's got a broken rib or something! Maybe even a punctured lung, I mean...There's blood all over his mouth and chin... And he's unconscious!"  
"Okay Sir, I need you to remain calm and check his pulse for me, can you do that?"  
Blaine nodded for a moment before remembering that the woman couldnt see him.

"Yeah, I-I Know how" His fingers slipped around Kurt's wrist and pressed his fingertips against his veins, mentally begging **anybody **out there to ensure Kurt was in fact still alive.  
When the faint thrumming of Kurt's pulse finally made itself known, he let out a loud sigh of relief and whispered into the phone,  
"He's alive"

* * *

**Ending it on a dramatic moment there ;)**  
**  
Again, I want to thank those who have reviewed, it makes my day to hear your lovely comments and inspires me to get these posted quicker.  
Also, to someone called 'F' (Anon review) Do I get my fruit basket now? :P**

**Alice x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, back to Kurt's POV on this one :) And thanks to the multiple reviews, faves etc; in such a small amount of time for me, I decided to post two chapters in a day! (Considering they are small, so yeah...)**

* * *

_Kurt_

Kurt's eyes slowly opened and he felt as though he'd beem hit by a truck. His vision was blurred as he took in his surroundings, his head swimming. All he could clearly see was a white blinding light..

_Am I dead?_

A couple of blinks later and his vision finally cleared, allowing him to see the tiles on the ceiling above his head in more detail. A light snore to his left drew his gaze downward and what he saw made his heart melt; Blaine, curled up asleep in a chair, facing him.  
A light ache in his ribs made itself present as he shifter to sit up, his eyes never leaving Blaine.

When he was comfortably propped up against his pillows, his eyes moved to the windows, trying to guess what time it was. Darkness met them and didn't really offer much assistance in telling him how long he'd been unconscious.  
A ticking made him realise there was a clock in the room with him and a quick glance told him it was 3am.

_Hopefully the same day that I passed out..._

Blaine shifted in the chair next to him and opened his eyes slightly, yawned then closed his eyes again. A smile flitted across Kurt's face and he silently counted to three...  
"Kurt!" Blaine's eyes shot open and a smile was stretching his face. "You're awake!" He shifter forward in the chair and took the hand closest to him, interlacing their fingers.  
Kurt nodded slightly and croaked out a 'Yeah' that ripped his throught and made him cough violently.

Blaine's hands shifted to stroke his back in long strokes, soothing Kurt instantly. He stopped long enough to choke out 'Water' and once he'd taken a long sip of water, he lay back against the pillows.  
"How long have I been out?" He whispered, clutching at Blaine's hand like a life line.  
"Just a few days" Blaine whispered as well, keeping the tender atmosphere.  
"A few days!" Kurt's eyes bugged out and his breath came out in short gasps.  
"Shh...It's okay...breathe" His hand never moved from Kurt's back, and he kept his hand making soothing motions.

Once Kurt was calm enough to breathe properly, Blaine leaned in and pecked him gently on the cheek.  
"Thank god!" He whispered against Kurt's skin. "I thought... My mind couldn't stop thinking about... worst case scenarios...all I could think was 'no'..."

A shaky hand on his arm made him look up and he saw Kurt's wide, concerned eyes staring at him.  
"It's... okay..." He croaked "I'm... okay..."

* * *

**Okay, so I posted this one... Then I'm going to post the next two tomorrow... **

**Thoughts on the last 2 chapters? Reviews are always welcome :D**

**Alice x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be set between chapters 1+2 And is Blaine's thoughts when Kurt is in the hospital!  
Also, I got a review from Duncan-Gwen-Roxx asking 'What happened to him'.  
Interesting question. I hadnt actually written that out before, so in a later chapter that will be addressed, so thank you Duncan, for making me think of that :)  
On with the story! :D**

* * *

_Blaine_

He couldn't think properly as he paced around in circles outside of Kurt's room. He'd been _attacked. **Violently**_attacked and he hadn't been there for him. He couldn't face being in there, not while the remaining doctors were poking and prodding him with needles and other instruments.

When the doctors finally emerged, they patted him reassuringly on the shoulder and told him he could go in and see Kurt.

_I don't need telling twice_

He slipped into the room and his eyes sought out Kurt's form, looking so pale that he seemed one with the sheets surrounding him. The _bruises _however, made him stand out. Black and blue across his eye and lingering on the corner of his mouth, dried blood still on his fingertips and crusted in his hair.  
Blaine took in a shuddering breath as he sunk into the chair beside the bed, the only thoughts running through his head being,

_He looks so small...So young...So innocent...Who could be monsterous enough to do this to someone as wonderful as him?_

His hand shakily reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, massaging the knuckles and breathing deeply at the sense of peace this small action brought him.  
"Kurt...I...Uh...I don't know i-if you can hear me, but...I want you to know that I... I love you, Kurt...An-and I need you back here...With me...'Cause I need you... I can't live w-without you..." He trailed off as sobs wracked his frame, tears burning his eyes and blurring his vision. His hand tightened around Kurt's when speech became impossible, silently begging for his return.  
"Th-The Hospital called your dad and he's on his way over...He needs you too Kurt..."

**_~Later~_**

Burt's hand on Blaine's shoulder cause the younger man to jump. The room had considerably darkened since the Hudmel's had arrived earlier, bringing with them flowers, cards and well-wishes from other friends and settling in Kurts room, occupying the other chairs around Blaine.  
Blaine's eyes drifted up to Burt, who was looking at him expectantly yet concerned at the same time. His eyes continued drifting, settling on Carole and Finn in turn, each of them meeting his gaze with equal looks of concern and expectancy.  
"Well? Blaine?" Burt's abrupt speech made Blaine's eyes flicker back to the man, confusion clearly covering his face. "Excuse me?"  
Burt let out a small chuckle, "We were about to head on home and wondered if you wanted to stay with us, 'til Kurt's better... That way you're closer and can see him when we see him...Which'll be every day..." Burt trailed off awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, the small action making Blaine smile for the first time in too long.

"No, It's okay, thank you for the offer but...I'm going to see if I can stay here...If you don't mind, that is" He added hastily, not wanting to disrespect his boyfriend's father in any way.  
Burt's eyes appraised Blaine for a terse moment, taking in the desperate, yet delicate way he held his son's hand like it was the only thing keeping him from falling away.  
"Okay... Keep him safe. y'ah hear?" Blaine nodded awkwardly and allowed Burt to clap him a little too hard on his shoulder as he left, gesturing to Carole and Finn to follow.

After the others had left, Blaine let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding, and slumped down in the seat, his head lolling over the back of it, his eyes sliding shut. In his mind's eye, he could clearly see Kurt, physically okay and laughing, berating him over something small and totally innocent, using it as an excuse to kiss him...  
Yet the happy image playing itself in Blaine's head couldn't last, at least, not as long as his eyes weren't open.  
He eventually opened his eyes and winced at just how _vulnerable _and _small_ Kurt looked inbetween those starched white sheets.

That's what scared him so much about this. Even when Kurt was been harassed by Karofsky, he still stood tall and looked like he could take the world. Now...Now he looked like a small child, who was honestly too small to do anything about anything that happened to him. Just the thought made Blaine lean forward and grab Kurt's hand, feeling instantly better with the contact.

"You'll be okay Baby... I know you will"

* * *

**Sorry about not being able to post this yesterday, I have 2 months of Drama work to catch up on, and a french speaking exam next week so... yeah, mondo bummer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and I would LOVE some comments about this little foray into Blaine's mind ;)**

**Alice x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya :) So as per a lovely request by Duncan (again, making me feel special or something :P) I am adding more detail into this (which is something I should have done earlier, but oh well...) So yeah, a LONGER more DETAILED chapter is now henseforth, the norm! :D**

* * *

_Blaine_

A fews days passed with Kurt still unconscious. The doctors as of yet were unsure whether he was in coma or just asleep, yet they regularly did tests on him to be sure, and all their readings were pointing to coma in Blaine's opinion. Unresponsive to movement, touch, speech or any other sounds.  
All of this left Blaine in a state of anxiety, constantly holding his hand and begging Kurt to return to him.

Kurt had lucked out where his nurses were concerned, it seemed, as the first time one of them saw him holding his hand a little too familiarly to be a relation, she just smiled and said they seemed 'cute' together. It was nice to know at least one person in Lima didn't care they were openly gay.

The first week was starting to come to an end without any indication that Kurt was going to be waking any time soon. It had been a Tuesday when Blaine had found Kurt almost lifeless and the image was still burned into his memories, always teasingly at the edges of his other thoughts, as they centred around Kurt and willing him awake. The low light of the sun dipping below the horizon cast long shadows around the room as Blaine sat dilligently by Kurt's beside, never severing the connection their joined hands gave him.

"Kurt...Please...Wake up...I need you..."  
The room was empty around him, which was almost the norm for him now, and his voice echoed almost too loudly around him. Keeping his hand clasped with Kurts, he let his head drop onto the bed beside his boyfriend's body.

_How much longer is he going to be like this?_

For the first time that day, he dropped Kurt's hand and pulled himself sharply upright in the chair, running his hands over his face and grimicing at the feeling of stubble covering his jawline. The small ache in his lower back nagged at him and protested at being ramrod straight but Blaine ignored it, favouring instead to fuss over the long curls now free of it's usual gel prison and hanging around his head like some bizarre halo.  
He hadn't properly taken care of his physical appearance since he'd found Kurt and brought him here, and his body was definitely showing the signs now. Had Kurt been in a better condition, he probably would have forced Blaine to go and shower immediately, stating it wasn't good for his skin or something...

He didn't like the thought of leaving to go and get 'refreshed' as Burt always put it, as it made Blaine feel more anxious and on edge, thinking that Kurt could miraculously wake up while he was gone and he wouldn't be there. The nurses had quickly been kind enough to stop Blaine from yelling at Burt one time, mid-panic attack the first time he had attempted to send him home, offering the use of the Nurse's locker room just down the hall.

Bringing himself back from memories of bursting back into the room the first time he'd left, Blaine shoved himself up from the chair and started to pace around the room, trying to elliviate the pain in his back and the tingling in his legs. His eyes flickered to the machines around Kurt's head every so often, taking in the frequent beeps on the heart monitor and the drips coming from his IV.

A muffled bang from the doorway caused him to jump, and he unconsciously shifted himself between the doorway and the bed, ready to face the unknown intruder. It took only a second to realise it was just a nurse, as he saw the battered wheels of the medical trolley slowly pushing against the closed door.  
He darted forward and grabbed the door, opening it wide for the nurse to enter.  
"Thank you, Darling" She smiled gratefully at him and pushed the trolley over to Kurt's side, and reached up to replace the almost empty IV bag hanging on the pole by his bedside.

"How's he been?" Blaine's eyes darted from where they'd been resting on the door, to the nurse, watching he swap the bags over.  
"Still unresponsive...No movement...Talking...Anything" He crossed the room in a few short strides and crumpled into the chair, not caring about the sympathetic looks the nurse gave him.  
"I've done everything... Talked, shouted, whispered, played his favourite music...sung even!"  
He dropped his hand into his hands and allowed the memories of the time he tried to sing wash over him.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Hey Kurt" Blaine settled into the chair beside the bed, his iPod resting in one hand, the other reaching out to hold Kurt's.  
"I've...I've decided to try something different this time...uh..." Blaine didn't understand the wave of nervousness rolling over him, afterall, he'd performed infront of people before...But...Non of those performances were this important...  
"S-So...Uhm...Remember when you sung 'Blackbird'? And... I finally figured out my feelings for you?" He gulped and tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. "Well...After that, I've always kind of figured that...that would be our song, you know?" He sighed and released his hand, turned and connected his iPod to the dock sitting on the bedside table.  
"So...I'm going to sing it for you Kurt...A-And hopefully... Hopefully... You'll come back to me..."_

**_~End Flashback~_**

A hand on his shoulder brought him back, and he looked up at the teary eyed nurse.  
"Anytime you want to talk, just call me, okay?" She passed him a folded piece of paper, never letting his eyes look away. "I'm not trying to chat you up or anything, I just...I can see you need someone to talk to, someone who understands...And...I was in the same position you're in now...A while ago, with my, now, husband... So call, okay?"  
Blaine could only nod mutely while the nurse smiled at him and went back to Kurt's bedside, lifting his eyelids gently and shining a light over his eyes.  
He was so shocked by her sudden act of kindness, that he almost missed when she started speaking again.  
"Everything's okay and in order...Just the fact that he's, you know, in a coma... Uhm... Well, I-Yeah... Remember to call okay?"  
By the time he'd figured out how to reply to her, she had already left the room, leaving Kurt and himself alone again.

* * *

**So thanks for reading again folks! :)  
Please leave a review with your thoughts and I'll post another chapter tomorrow :D**

**Alice x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SO sorry about not being able to update recently, I was busy with school, and then when the holidays started I've had no time to write anything up.  
But i am here now! So... Yeah! :D Thanks for sticking with me and the few reviews I've had so far are really great and make me feel worthwhile.**

**KLAAAAINE! :3**

* * *

Yet another day passed without any indication of Kurt waking up. It was rapidly approaching the week mark, and Blaine was slowly becoming more and more anxious; wondering if his boyfriend was ever to wake up.

The night of the 6th day found Blaine hovering in the doorway of Kurt's room, trying not to listen in on Burt talking to his son's unconscious form.  
"You're gonna wake up, okay Bud? You are gonna wake up an-and...we're gonna make... souffle an-and merangue...things..." Tears broke his speech and made his shoulders shudder.  
"You're going to be okay Kurt!" Burt's broken cries tore at his heart.

Burt's tears spoke of a man who had already lost so much and was desperate not to lose any more.  
He sniffed loudly and dragged his hand over his face, shifted in the chair and looked up at Blaine, who stopped pacing in the doorway the second Burt's eyes landed on him.

"Thank you...Just...Thank you... For what you've done for Kurt...I've not seen him as happy as he is when he's with you..." He trailed off, an almost desperate look in his eyes.  
"You look after him in that god-forsaken school when I can't..."

Burt raised himself from the chair, sighed heavily and wiped the remaining tears from his face.  
"Sorry about that...Guess now I know how Kurt felt when I had that heart attack..."  
Blaine moved before he'd really thought about it and found himself embracing the older man, tears now falling from his own eyes.

Burt's arms wrapped around Blaine's shuddering form, trying to comfort the miserable boy.  
"What...What if he n-never wakes up?" Blaine's face looked up at him pleading for some hope.  
"He'll be okay, kiddo. You know that Kurt never lets anything push him around. You also know he'd never want to leave you alone. Us Hummel's are strong, so he'll be back here soon, don't you worry" Blaine nodded into Burt's chest and sniffed.

"I miss him..." He murmured, eyes closed.  
"I do too Bud...I do too..."

Sometime later Burt had to leave to go home and sleep, leaving Blaine to get settled in for the night. Despite being exhausted, he couldn't sleep. Another lethargic glance at the clock told him it was 2am.  
He sleepily reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, running a thumb over his knuckles.

Kurt's finger twitched.

Blaine's eyes flew open and he stared down at Kurt's hand as it lay in his, the index finger of his left hand slowly but surely flexing against the sheets.  
"Nurse!" He shouted, breaking the gentle silence the early morning had brought the hospital. Blaine's hand slowly moved back, allowing Kurt's finger more room to move.

A Nurse sprinted into the room, tightly clutching at a stethoscope around her neck, "What is it?"  
"He...He moved his finger!"  
The nurse quickly took charge and moved Blaine out of the way, getting herself in a better position to examine her patient.  
She lifted an eyelid gently and quickly flashed a light across his eye.  
"Pupil response is good..."  
She removed the stethoscope from around her neck and listened to his heart through his hospital gown.  
"His heartbeat is normal..." She replaced the stethoscope around her neck and looked at Blaine. "The movement in his fingers indicates that he should be waking soon, hopefully. Don't get your hopes up, but don't let them down too much either..." She flashed him a quick smile before ducking back out of the room.

"Please... Wake up... Please..." A yawn finished his speech and he stroked a fingertip across Kurt's knuckles one last time before curling up in the chair again, his eyes never leaving Kurt.

"Goodnight, Love"

* * *

**Woop! Finally finished another chapter! :D  
I was looking at Coma things (a little research) about how the Doctors would do if a person was coming out of a coma, and I think I may have made a few mistakes here, but then, I am not a doctor/nurse/medical student, and have no real knowledge of this kind of thing... Just a few facts I know about what happens to a body when you die (From CSI: NY..)**

**But thats besides the point! :D I have also come to realise I might not have put a disclaimer so...**

**I IN NO WAY OWN ANYTHING GLEE RELATED, (SADLY) AND I DO NOT PUT THIS OUT THERE FOR MONITARY GAIN.**

**Thanks again, and Reviews are love.**

**Alice x**


	7. AN

**JUST INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, MY NAME HAS CHANGED.**

**WAS PREVIOUSLY : Mrs. AliceLCullen**

**NOW IS: AlexisKlainer**

**THIS 'CHAPTER' SHALL BE DELETED UPON THE POSTING OF ANOTHER CHAPTER, SO PLEASE DON'T REVIEW ON THIS.  
IF YOU HAVE ANY ISSUES OR COMMENTS TO DO WITH MY NAME CHANGE, PLEASE PM ME.**

**THANKS FOR READING, I SHALL POST NEW CHAPTERS SOON.**


End file.
